Aphrodite Inc
by PrimroseGreenGrass101
Summary: Annabeth is forced to live in Aphrodite inc. we're she is matched with the supposed " boy of her dreams,". Little does she know that that boy is Mr. Percy Jackson.
1. Aphrodite Inc

A long time ago, in a far away land, there was a love story, a school, and a boy and a girl.

"Welcome to Aphrodite inc. have you brought the child?" Mrs. Havana asked.

" Yes I have, take care of her will you?" Mr. Port asked.

" She is in good hands sir, now please leave" Mrs. Havana whispered.

" Now darling girl, please come," Mrs Havana said. Annabeth nodded, she was being forced to live at Aphrodite inc. because her village had run out of money to take care of her and her dad had died, her mom was a Olympian queen so obviously she couldn't care for Annabeth.

" You will be roommates with Ms. Piper McLean," Mrs. Havana said.

Annabeth trudged forward, whoever this "Piper" was she better not be one of those fashion/boy crazy girls that were all over here, Annabeth thought.

" Here we are, be good Annabeth, goodbye!" Mrs. Havana said.

Annabeth opened the door, when she walked in she saw a girl with brown hair and tanned skin sitting on her bed studying.

" You must be Annabeth, I'm Piper," the girl said.

Annabeth looked at Piper, she seemed smart enough and not to concerned with her looks.

" Don't worry I'm not a Aphrodite princess or anything," Piper said cooly, practicaly reading Annabeth's mind.

" Neither am I," Annabeth said.

She sat at the opposite bed, this really wasn't to bad, she thought.

" Although I do have a boyfriend, but it's not like he's all I have to live for," Piper said. Annabeth nodded. Just then their was a knock at the door.

" That's Jason, my boyfriend," Piper said. Piper opened the door.

" Annabeth this is Jason, Jason this is my new roommate Annabeth," Piper told them.

They started talking about their lives, discovering Pipers mom was Aphrodite and Jason's dad was Zeus. Soon Annabeth became their friend and they were having a good time.

" Well by girls, see you later!" Jason called out to them. Annabeth got in her bed, she turned her light out, tomorrow would be a very busy day.


	2. The Assignment

The next day Piper escorted Annabeth to her first class: The matching ceremony. The ceremony matched you with your mate for life, even forbidden love didn't matter. As she walked in she saw a boy with sea green eyes sitting in the corner. They made eye contact but Annabeth quickly looked away.

" That boy is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, " Piper whispered, gesturing to the boy with sea green eyes. Annabeth nodded, the boy, Percy, he seemed different.

" He came from a far away village, like you," Piper told her. Annabeth looked at him again, he was handsome looking and muscular. Just then a mans voice boomed over the speakers in there classroom.

"Let's begin, we do this by your parents name," the man said.

" Aphrodite," he yelled. Piper went up. In the ceremony only girls went up, the boys were paired with them as the ceremony went on. Piper was paired, obviously with Jason. Annabeth soon realized that your mostly paired with the person you're dating.

" Athena!" the man suddenly called.

Annabeth went up and started to get nervous, what if she was matched with some jerk?

" Chase you are with Jackson," a marcher told her. Annabeth's heart stopped beating, she would be pared with a son of Poseidon? Annabeth walked down to the crowd and managed to slip away in all the excitement of the ceremony. She went outside. Forbidden love, she thought, just great. Annabeth soon felt like someone was watching her, she turned and saw a flash of sea green. Quickly she tried to see who it was, but was unsuccessful. Annabeth decided to go back inside there class to sea the end of the ceremony. She met up with Piper who was telling Jason something.

" Hey Annabeth, while you were outside they told us the first assignment. By the end of the first semester you got to kiss your match," Jason said. Annabeth's heart sank, she didn't even know Percy. " "Well we'll see you around," Piper said, walking away with Jason.

Annabeth saw people kissing already, she didn't know if Percy would make the first move of not. It was up to her. Annabeth saw Percy sitting in a corner, she walked over to him.

" Hey," she said.

" He...," Percy stopped talking when he saw Annabeth. He stood up immediately.

" Hello," he said looking straight into Annabeth's eyes. Sea green met grey, and Annabeth suddenly felt something swoosh in her stomach.

" What do you want to do," Percy asked.

" What makes you think I want to do something with you?" Annabeth asked.

" Well you came over here," Percy said leaning toward Annabeth.

" Well I wanted to ask if you knew about the assignment we have," Annabeth asked putting her hands on her hips. Percy blushed a red Annabeth didn't know existed.

" I have heard about the assignment," Percy said. He swooped down and kissed Annabeth's cheek. Annabeth looked at him closely and said" well then I guess now we go are separate ways," Annabeth said, about to turn around. Just then a spirit swooped down and scowled at them. He was tall man with a curly mustache and a weird accent.

" How zare you? Zisrupting the Mistress? Trying to cheat her of her kisses?" the spirit screamed. Annabeth stared at him, very confused.

" Zwe expect zat you use fool mouth contact for homework assignments," the spirit said. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, oh no!

Annabeth sighed, using her sweetest voice she said" We are very sorry, we didn't know of these rules".

The spirit sniffed and turned away, Percy started laughing, " His face was priceless!" he said. Annabeth smiled. When Percy grinned, Annabeth felt a rush of the butterflies. Wait what? Annabeth did NOT like Percy, no impossible.


	3. The Kiss

The next day brought bad fortune for Annabeth. She had gotten into a fight with the spirit teaching her. Annabeth mentally screamed when he gave her detention. She walked into the classroom for detention and saw Percy. She walked up to him.

" Why are you hear?" Percy asked her.

" Let's just keep it at if a spirit tells you to put on a ball gown, do it," Annabeth answered.

" I'll keep it in mind," Percy told her.

" Why are you here?" Annabeth inquired.

" Let's just say if a spirit tells you to stop being late, do it," Perct said, smirking. Annabeth crossed her arms, he was such a seaweed brain.

" Seaweed brain," Annabeth whispered.

" What was that!" Percy said, " You think your so smart, what a Wise girl," Percy told her. Annabeth pushed him aside and sat down at a desk. Percy sat at a desk next to her. His face turned serious.

" Really though, your really smart, I have seen your homework. You should do something with your life. Become SOMETHING," Percy said to her.

" You think I wanted to come hear! I was forced to come hear, because Aphrodite inc. had money!" Annabeth yelled. Suddenly she started tearing up, stop crying Annabeth, she thought . Unfortunately she couldn't. Percy didn't make fun of her though , instead he put his arm around her. Annabeth sobbed into his shirt.

" I come from a poor village too," Percy whispered.

"I made my mom and stepdad send me here, because they couldn't afford to feed me," Percy continued.

" I get what your feeling, your lucky you have Piper and Jason, I guess," Percy said. Annabeth looked up at him, realizing that Percy was more than she thought. Annabeth broke her gaze, and he blushed. The bell rang, signaling the end of detention. Annabeth looked at Percy, she realized she started to like him. He was her match. Annabeth pecked him on the cheek,then ran away, leaving him in shock.

As Annabeth walked to her dormroom. She started to question whether or not kissing Percy was a good idea.

Annabeth turned around to see Percy. His hair was wild from running, and he grabbed her hands.

" Percy-," Annabeth started to say.

Percy silenced her by kissing her mouth. Annabeth broke apart and flushed vibrant red. She turned and walked down the hallway very red, and a little dazed. When Annabeth walked into her dorm Piper was already there, waiting for her.

" So I see you ended up liking Percy," Piper observed.

" Wouldn't you like to know, P.S your Aphrodite is showing," Annabeth said. She walked over to her bed, Piper gave her the "you can't fool me" look.

" Fine!" Annabeth shouted, cracking under Pipers gaze.

" Percy did kiss me, but-," Annabeth was cut off.

" PERCY kissed you!" Piper yelled.

" Um ya?" Annabeth whispered.

" That means HE really likes you!" Piper told her.

" Ok Piper your getting crazy, so what if he likes me?" Annabeth questioned.

" You need to kiss him now so he knows you like him to," Piper told her.

" I did kiss him! On the cheek though," Annabeth said.

" This complicates things," Piper said.

" Why is this so hard?" Annabeth asked.

" I guess, love stinks," Piper said.

" To bad we are in it," Annabeth said.

" You just admitted your in love with Percy," Piper whispered. Annabeth nodded, she had never loved a boy before.


	4. The Party

The next day Annabeth got invited to a party. She was trapped, if she went Percy would be their, and she would have to talk to him about "them". If she didn't go Percy might think she didn't like him. Honestly why did Percy affect everything she did? Annabeth sighed, she would be going. Nothing would stop her. Except for Piper.

" So are you-" Annabeth started.

" Yes I'm going to the party tonight, and yes we are going shopping," Piper stated.

" I didn't agree on the shopping!" Annabeth said.

" Well you do now, come on!" Piper said.

Annabeth sighed, but went with Piper. They walked to the back of the Aphrodite mall, were they entered a boutique. Piper grabbed lots of dresses and shoved Annabeth into a dressing room. The first dress she tried on was a short crimson cocktail dress. Annabeth got a heart attach from the dresses shortness. She opened the door a smudge, only to shake her head at Piper. The next dress was long and gorgeous. It was a lavender two piece gown that was gorgeous. Annabeth walked out of the dressing room and Piper gasped. Annabeth blushed, she would buy it.

As she made it to the checkout she remembered her lack of money.

" Sorry ma'am, but you can't pay for this dress," the cashier said. Annabeth sighed, as she went to put the dress back. Before she could Piper stepped in. The cashiers face turned white with fear as he saw her.

" You are going to give her this dress for free. You didn't forget what happened last time, Jeff?" Piper said sweetly and scary. Jeff shivered and gave Annabeth the dress. Annabeth and Piper both flashed him a scary smile, and made their way out.

Annabeth smiled at Piper.

" How did you do that?" Annabeth asked.

" Long story, let's just say that being a child of Aphrodite gets you a lot," Piper said. Annabeth laughed, she couldn't wait for the party.

Piper and Annabeth walked into the dorm where the party took place. Annabeth had become friends with a girl named Thalia, who was hosting the party. Annabeth and Thalia were both rebellious, strong and adventurous.

" Hey Pipes, hey Annabeth," Thalia yelled over to them.

" Hey,"

"Hey,"

Piper and Annabeth said to her.

The music started playing and Piper disappeared into the crowd. Annabeth melted into the people dancing, and relaxed. Percy walked towards her and looked into her eyes. Grey met sea green again.

" Hey," Percy said.

" Hey," Annabeth replied.

" So I was wondering, do you want to go get pizza after the party?" Perct asked her.

" No," Annabeth said. Percy frowned.

" Why?" he asked her. Annabeth smiled.

" Let's go now!" Annabeth said. They left the dormroom. Percy grabbed her hand, and they left.


	5. The Tree

When Annabeth told Piper about her date she questioned whether if what she was saying was true. The reason being she had focused on Percy the whole time. The way he would grin at her and laugh, he made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time. After there date Percy kissed her goodbye, and she wished they could stay together forever. The thought was silly, but Annabeth had always wanted to build something permanent as an architect. Percy was hopefully always permanently there for Annabeth. Annabeth sighed, Piper was at the library with Jason, studying for a test, and she was bored. She decided to go for a walk in the woods. The woods were dark, and creepy. It was perfect for someone seeking privacy. When Annabeth got there she was amazed at the beauty of the forest. The trees curved around her, and the branches were strong and graceful. A flash of light darted around a tree, making Annabeth curious. She silently creeped around a tree, she felt the figure near her. She got behind it and tackled it to the ground.

" Aha!" Annabeth said, taking a better look at it. To her surprise it was Percy! Annabeth jumped off him immediately.

" Hello, Annabeth," Percy said smoothly.

" Uh hey, sorry about that," Annabeth said, brushing dirt of Percy.

" Well it was shocking, but I'm fine now," Percy told her.

" What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

" Same thing as you, I'm bored," Percy replied. They walked together in silence, until they saw a large tree with a little opening.

" Let's climb it!" Percy told her. Annabeth shimmied up after Percy. When she got there she saw the trees curve on to make a cave. They were completely alone, and Annabeth and Percy sat close together. Percy reached for her hand, and she let him have it. Percy pulled her closer, and she leaned into him.

" Tomorrow isn't a school day, want to meet here at night?" Percy asked her.

" Ya, sure, tonight," Annabeth replied. They climbed down and left each other. Annabeth hoped wondered if they would spend the night together.

Annabeth crept into the woods, she was wearing black leather pants, a tank top, and a running jacket. She found the big tree and climbed up it. Percy was already there.

" Hi," Percy said.

" Hello," Annabeth replied. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Percy grabbed her waist and they started kissing. Annabeth felt like she needed him more than ever right then, and kissed him more. Annabeth's mouth had been explored by Percy, she wanted to let him have more, but the time wasn't right. Percy stopped kissing her, and hugged her body to his. Percy was warm against her cold body. She didn't want to let go. After seeing on her watch that it was 1:00 AM decided they should leave. Percy looked sad when she told him her plans, but felt better after learning that they would be together all of the weekend. Annabeth sighed, she liked kissing him, to bad they could only do it in a tree.


	6. The End

**So I know this chapter may seem weird, but please read it will get better. Thank you! Review please! No haters!**

Annabeth found it hard to remember a person she could enjoy herself with before meeting Percy. Her seaweed brain was a piece of her heart that she didn't know was missing. So maybe being an architect would have to wait, Annabeth's life long dream would be delayed. But not for long, because Annabeth would soon be getting a scholarship to a top school in Olympus. For now though everything was calm and Percy was with Annabeth and she with him. Occasionally they would gaze into each other's eyes, but they would mostly talk about the future they planned together. They would graduate from Aphrodite Inc. and live together in a place called "New Rome". New Rome was a place people like them, with queen and king parents, could live peacefully and have a family.

" You know I love you," Percy told her. Annabeth smiled at him.

" I love you too, Percy," Annabeth said. They kissed and laughed and had an extremely good time. So together forever or not, there lives would somehow always intertwine.


End file.
